Monster Hunter Sandbox Wiki:Image Policy
=General Notes= *Contributors are allowed to upload images in the Monster Hunter Wikia as long as they are directly related to anything within the series. Pictures that do not relate to Monster Hunter will be removed upon notice. *Images that have been deleted by a Staff Member may NOT be uploaded another time by the same person. Doing this will result in penalty and a possible termination of one’s privileges within the Wikia. *An uploaded image should, preferably, be in .png format. Other file formats (.gif, .jpg, .jpeg, etc) are allowed but are not recommended due to potential deterioration of the image’s quality. **'Official Monster Hunter Images that are in formats other than .png are allowed.' *'Do not convert a file's original format into another format' as this results in loss of image quality. *It is strictly prohibited to steal content from other (MH) websites. Unauthorized use of someone else's work will result in severe penalty for the offender and may result in termination of his/her account. *Uploading duplicates of already existing images in the Wikia is also prohibited and violation of this rule will result in deletion of the duplicated file and could also lead to a penalty for the contributor. This included using already existing file-names. Always use a different filename when uploading Images. *The rules stated in this page are subject to change at any given time or period. =Images that may be uploaded= *'Official Monster Hunter Images' - Images that come straight from Capcom or any official Monster Hunter websites. These kinds of Images must be credited to Capcom and their respective website where it was obtained from. *'In-game Screenshots' - a User is allowed to take screenshots, provided the correct program is used to ensure high-quality images. Screenshots taken by a camera or other means will be tagged Category:Low Quality Images by the staff team and will be replaced if possible. =What You MAY NOT upload= *'Fan art' - Fan Arts are restricted here; please upload Fan Arts to Monster Hunter Fanon. Fanarts are deleted here upon notice. *'Images from other MH fan websites' - as stated above, stealing content that belongs to other MH websites is strictly prohibited. Users who are caught doing this without permission from the website they obtained the image from will have their accounts permanently blocked from the Wiki. The image will be deleted directly after. **'Certain Images from deviantART.com' - lately, majority of the Images uploaded from devianART are either uploaded here without permission, or actual official Images from Capcom stolen by users in the site and claiming them as their own. Unless you have the permission to upload content from deviantART, or it is your own content, Images from deviantART are banned in this wiki. *'Fake Images' - these images can mislead the people who see them and cause incorrect information to be considered as “True” and “Official”. Please refrain from editing official CGI monster images and uploading them onto this wiki. It is only allowed to upload them if they are tagged with Category:Unofficial Monster Hunter Images and Category:Fanart. All fake images that are caught untagged with the aforementioned categories will be deleted upon notice and may result in penalty for its uploader. *'Images depicting Nudity/Pornography/Extreme Gore/Traumatizing Events' - It is forbidden to upload any image containing content that could fall in the abovementioned categories. If an image is caught violating this rule it will be deleted immediately and the person who uploaded the image will also immediately be blocked from the Wiki. Images Unrelated to Monster Hunter . The Monster Hunter Wiki is not your personal Image Hosting website. Unrelated images are allowed but only for your personal User page in the wiki and should be limited to one image per user. These images last in your profile depending on your activity in the wiki. A user inactive for two-five months will have their personal unrelated pictures deleted and replaced with the File:ImageDeletionNotice.png. Only members of the Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators are exempted from this rule. =Monster Photo Gallery Rules and Regulations= *Contributors are free to upload and post allowed Images on the Monster Gallery pages. Images that are allowed in the Photo Gallery pages are: **Official Computer-Generated rendered images of the monster(s). **Official Artworks found in official websites or scanned from official Artbooks. **Screenshots of the monsters ingame. **Concept Arts of the monsters. **Cameos of the monsters in other unrelated games **For manga-exclusive monsters, scans without fan-translated dialogues are allowed. *Contributors are NOT allowed to post unofficial images in the Monster Gallery pages. These images will be removed from the gallery and will be deleted upon notice, and contributors repeating their offense will be blocked from this wiki. Images that are NOT allowed in the Photo Gallery pages are: **Unofficial fan-made art of the monsters. **Edited Images of the monsters. **Fake Images of the monsters. **Custom fan-made monster images. **Images that are not related to the monster in topic of the Photo Gallery page. *If the Images are obtained from a website, the contributor must provide a full source link to the Image's description section. *Contributors are to submit to the rules and regulations regarding uploaded and posted Images in every Monster Photo Gallery in the wiki. Category:Administration of this site